Talk:Birth Place of Kung Fu (World)
Article Concerns *'Needs complete edit sweep' for grammar, spelling, and clarity. ::Clarity may still need work... *'Needs to be "wikified"' - Format needs to follow every other article on here with the references sorted and coded properly, and all the info organized in an encyclopedic voice. ::Info still needs work. *''Sidenote:'' Though Kung Fu Panda World may refer to this as a separate location, I think it's actually more of a term. So there's some consideration of perhaps moving or merging this page with something else... ::Consensus settled; redirected article and made a disambig. (no title given) whar r u do in with my page?! Sonic Slash 22:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sonic, no need to worry. I'm just trying to keep the consistency of style with ALL articles of the wiki. One of the goals of this wiki is to keep everything cited and formatted with information that is typed in an encyclopedic voice. Yes, I may have to make a few changes, but just so it keeps with the terms of an encyclopedia. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 22:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::"''Sidenote: Though Kung Fu Panda World may refer to this as a separate location, I think it's actually more of a term. So there's some consideration of perhaps moving or merging this page with something else..." yah u think kung fu panda world isnt just some wacky made up stuff about the real movie its actually created by some of ppl who did in fact make the move aswell so its hard fact no fiction or opinion. no offence though and okay i will alow u 2 mess with all of my hard work Sonic Slash 22:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, Sonic, you have me wrong on that. I don't think it's "wacky made up stuff", because you're right - Kung Fu Panda World was made by DreamWorks Animation as well. But the Birth Place of Kung Fu is more of a collection of places, in my opinion. :::I've looked a bit at Kung Fu Panda World and it seems to me that they just called it that because those locations (like Stone Head Garden, Sacred Peaks, and Pool of Sacred Tears) had to be easily navigable on the map when you clicked on it and clicked "Go"; it proves easier just to put all those locations into one spot and give it one name. So with what they've done on the site, it's basically saying that those locations are NOT in town and NOT in the Jade Palace. So, because of all of this, the Birth Place of Kung Fu was probably designed specifically for Kung Fu Panda World. Nonetheless, because you're right about DreamWorks making both the site and the movie, it's still considered a location in the Kung Fu Panda universe. :::And so, I'm willing to cope with a compromise - the article will stay, but it'll be about the "Birth Place of Kung Fu" as described in only Kung Fu Panda World. But, since I still think it's more of a term for a collection of places (like Pool of Sacred Tears and the Wu Dan Mountains), I'll leave behind a disambiguation page that will lead to those other places. :::Unfortunately I'm still going to have to fix up your article a bit - it needs to follow proper encyclopedia format. Please don't think it's me "messing with all of your hard work"; I very much appreciate your edits to this wiki - it actually encourages me to edit some more! I just wish you would organize the page first (using proper grammar, punctuation, spelling, an encyclopedic voice, and page format), and THEN post it up. Also, pictures are nice, but remember to not go overboard with them. :::I'm very sorry for this dilemma, Sonic, but I hope that compromise works with you. I want everything to work out, but it requires both sides to work together to create one awesome wiki. Please keep it up. :) --''§ροττεδςταr''(Talk| ) 23:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::very well then i am willing 2 compromise since u r and its not that i dont like it when u improve on actually i like it when u help fix my grammer and spelling 4 stuff that i hav missed or needed help on its just that u take sum of (2 me) the important things out but thank cause i know ur just do in it 2 make my page's better. and now i'll try 2 do evry thing and then post it but i think im gonna have a little problem but if i ever do need ur help or 2 check if anything is alrite like grammer or if i missed sum thin important the fill free and i'll request ur help if i hav a big problem that i cant do on my own.Sonic Slash 01:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)